1. Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to modules which can be coupled to form assemblies which can be used in various technical fields, for example for creating assemblies for games or education, furnishing accessories in the form of ornaments, models of molecule aggregates, patterns, stages, stage-set structures and many other uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modules in a permanently magnetic material are known and used for single applications and not for the assembly of many modules. These permanent magnet modules are used for example in chess and draughts, whose magnetic pieces rest on a ferromagnetic chessboard, in magnetic boards formed by letters and/or numbers which can be attached magnetically on a ferromagnetic sheet to form texts, and in components of various shapes provided individually with magnets which can be coupled on a ferromagnetic sheet to form two-dimensional figures of animals etc.
These magnetic applications, available on the market, are not based on the coupling of several magnetic modules but simply on the possibility of creating two-dimensional figures, placing the various modules adjacently on a ferromagnetic sheet whereon the single modules are individually short-circuited.
Systems are also known for forming three-dimensional structures which exploit the interlinking of various modules. Modules of various shapes exist, but in general they are prisms with a substantially rectangular plan, formed by a matrix in plastic and by magnetic coupling inserts placed on one or more outline surfaces. The magnetic inserts can be formed by magnetic points with a regular shape, for example square or circular, symmetrically arranged in rows, or by magnetic films with strip magnetisation of alternating polarity.
One of the more serious limits of traditional modules is represented by the fact of having to observe “rules” of assembly which are excessively restrictive and penalising, above all in view of the number of total compositions which can be made.
In respect of the eight faces of the prism which are potentially available for connection, only some of them, and limited to small areas, are effectively active. More particularly two modules with punctiform inserts can at times be connected only if a predetermined number of corresponding rows of magnetic points are superimposed, with the further requisite that these rows of corresponding magnetic points must face each other with opposite magnetic polarity. In other cases connection between the upper face of a module and the lower one of another is possible, but connection between lateral faces or vice versa is excluded. In other cases the connection between faces depends on a predetermined reciprocal positioning of the modules, and it is therefore only possible by overturning one, that is to say by exchanging its upper face with the lower one, the other one remaining unchanged.
Apart from the coupling restrictions, traditional modules are also heavily affected by those caused by the low yield of the magnetic circuit which they originate, i.e. by the percentage of magnetic energy exploited for connection of the modules in relation to the total installed energy.
The high flux dispersion which occurs along the whole magnetic circuit does not enable the installed energy to be exploited in full. This event gains in importance as the complexity of the structure to be built increases, given that assembly of an increasing number of modules causes a gradual accumulation of gaps. In order to obtain composite shapes which are arranged differently but solid, for example cantilevered structures, the magnetic field sources have to be oversized, and the consequent higher need for magnetic material entails a considerable increase in weight of the overall structure and an inevitable increase in costs.
In the case wherein the magnetic inserts are formed by magnetised films with alternating polarity strips, there is additionally the further disadvantage of the fact that the active magnetic area for connection, per coupling surface unit, is very limited and the magnetic material used must necessarily have a low coercive force.
Traditional assembly modules also contribute to the creation of spatial figures which are never magnetically neutral, that is to say spatial figures which can interact appreciably with the surrounding environment and cause situations of real danger. This problem is for example particularly felt in applications for children, where the modules in the form of magnetic bricks can “attract” ferrous materials scattered around, for example needles, pins or nails.